


The Soccer Game

by Lyradaisical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyradaisical/pseuds/Lyradaisical
Summary: Alix wants to play a Girls vs Boys match. Kim doesn't think the girls could win. Adrien agrees. Alya butts in. Nino accidentally gets involved. The game is on.





	The Soccer Game

Alix was peeved. Actually, all the girls were as they eyed the tall boy who was still talking despite all the glares sent his way.

“You wanna bet?” Alix growled through her clenched teeth at the offender. Her narrowed eyes watched him furiously. If looks could kill, Kim clearly had a death wish. He snorted in amusement.

“It’d be a pointless bet. Just face it, there’s no way you girls could take on us guys? Right?” He looked to all the other boys in the class for confirmation. Each set of eyes he met shifted away. Max did not want to be involved. Nino didn’t want to face Alya’s wrath. Nathaniel was sure half the girls in the class could quite literally kick his ass. Ivan was impartial to it all. So that left one Adrien Agreste.

“Adrien! You agree with me right?” Kim cried desperately. Adrien blinked, not even realizing what was going on. He had been too busy scrambling to get his homework done after being occupied with the previous day’s schedule and akuma debacle.

“I’m sorry, what?” Adrien cocked his head questioningly.

“The soccer game! Alix wanted it to be girls versus boys but I told her there’s no way they’d win that way.” Kim explained exasperatedly. All he wanted to do was play some soccer and Alix had to make things difficult for him. He wanted a challenging game, not one where he had to worry about taking it easy on the girls.

Adrien turned in his seat and glanced at all of the girls in the class. He was pretty sure that Chloe and Sabrina weren’t going to take part. Next, his eyes met Alix to see her scowling at him. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Then there were Mylene, Juleka, and Rose. Mylene would probably play to be a good sport but he knew that she wasn’t athletic at all. Juleka looked completely disinterested. Rose was worse than Mylene in term of athleticism and was much too sweet to be a threat. Even the pout on her face at the moment looked nothing but cute.

That left Alya and Marinette. He spared a quick glance at the two. It was well known how clumsy Marinette was. He wasn’t sure how well she did in sports but she’d probably trip herself up too much to cause any damage. Alya seemed like she would be pretty sporty and she had the benefit from all the Ladybug chasing on her side. That left the girls with only two players that could _possibly_ match up with the boys.

The boys, on the other hand, had him and Kim who were actively part of at least one sports activity. Max would only be interested in being the referee. Nathaniel loathed gym so he was probably out. But Adrien was fairly certain that he could count on Ivan and Nino to be decent.

“Sorry girls, but I think I’ll have to agree with Kim.” Adrien said apologetically. Kim was right that it would be an unfair game. Their skill levels were just too different.

“ _What?_ ” Came a sharp response from his right. He could hear Nino whispering, _‘You should have stayed out of this bro.’_ But it was too late. He had spoken. Alya sent a lovely glare his way and he shrunk back in his seat. Marinette too did not look happy. He actually couldn’t remember if there was a time aside from the gum incident that she’d looked so displeased with him. “ _Oh, it is on!_ ” Alya shouted.

“Dammit Adrien. Even if you do agree, you’re not supposed to say anything!” Nino hissed, unfortunately loud enough that both Alya and Marinette heard.

“Oh, so you agree too, Nino?” Alya stood up and leaned forward. Nino gulped at the figure looming over him. But he wouldn’t crack. He wouldn’t let her see his fear. Though he was sure that she could probably smell it seeping out of every pore on his body.

“W-well, of course! There’s no way the girls would stand a chance. Adrien does like a bajillion sports. Kim’s on the basketball team. Ivan could literally snap me in half. And what? You girls only have Alix who’s remotely interested in sports.”

Nino was met by silence but he could feel the deadly aura radiating from his girlfriend as she continued to stare him down. Adrien was scared for his friend and he was beginning to regret ever taking part in the conversation.

“That settles it. Girls vs. Boys! After school at the stadium!” Alix announced.

When the boys arrived, the girls were already prepared and doing their stretches. As Adrien thought, Chloe and Sabrina weren’t present and Juleka was sitting off to the side. There was something oddly terrifying at the sight of them being so determined.

Kim was looking disgruntled, annoyed that the match he was trying to avoid was happening. Nathaniel was already sighing in defeat, only participating because there weren't enough boys and because Marinette and Rose asked him to. He didn't have the heart to say no to them. Ivan decided to come because Mylene wanted to participate. Max was going to keep score. Adrien and Nino were regretting everything. Even though they were sure they were going to win, winning also came with losing because the girls were going to be majorly pissed afterward.

With Mylene and Ivan being the goalies for their respective teams, the rest gathered on the field to start their match.

“I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked.” Kim smirked. Alix said nothing in return but eagerly gave him the finger, making him frown in offense.

The game started and the boys grinned triumphantly when Nino easily got the ball into his possession from Rose. He dribbled the ball across the field but Alya unexpectedly and swiftly cut in front, stealing the ball and making him fall to the ground.

“What the hell Alya?!” Nino cried out painfully. Granted, Alya didn't break any rules but he didn't realize that she’d be so aggressive and was caught off guard. Alya’s laughter rung out in reply.

Nino attempted to get up and was stopped when a shadow fell over him. His jaw dropped incredulously at Marinette who sheepishly grinned down at him while leaping across his fallen body. Adrien watched the scene behind him in surprise and Nathaniel’s expression mirrored his own, not too far away.

Marinette, who was almost as sweet as Rose, had just jumped over Nino as if he were simply an obstacle in her way. There was a determined glint in her eye and when her eyes met Adrien’s, he quickly turned away, suddenly wary of the whole match.

 Meanwhile, Kim ran after Alya and attempted to get the ball from her. When he was close enough to steal, she suddenly kicked the ball forcefully into the air, making him jump back to avoid her leg.

“Whoa!” He shouted, both hands raised in a defensive stance.

“Nice Alya!” Alix shouted back while she ran for the ball still in the air. While Kim and Nino were still recovering from their less than stellar performance against Alya, Alix quickly searched for the other two boys. Nathaniel was pretty far from her and Adrien was gaining on her. But she saw that Marinette wasn't too far behind him.

Getting the ball into her possession, she began to make her way towards the goal. She could see that Adrien was quickly catching up. It wasn't surprising given his athleticism as well as his height advantage.

Adrien was convinced he could turn the game around. The boys had been unprepared, taking the girls too lightly. But if he could get the ball back, they’d surely win. A grin made its way onto his face when he suddenly felt someone whiz right by him.

“Alix!” Marinette shouted to her teammate to let her know that she was free to receive a pass. Adrien’s eyes blew wide open when Marinette briefly glimpsed back at him and smirked.

To everyone's shock, Marinette was stupidly fast on her feet, even more so than Alya’s display of savagery. All the boys were waiting—hoping—for her to trip over her own feet and fall.

“Go for it, Marinette!” Alix shouted and passed the ball. Without any hesitation, Marinette delivered the ball towards the goal—too quickly for Ivan to respond.

“Yeah!” Alix and Marinette eagerly high-fived each other to celebrate their first point.

“What the hell was that? Have you been faking your clumsiness all this time?” Kim shouted and pointed accusingly at Marinette.

“Here come the excuses.” Alix crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

“We were going easy on you.” Kim retorted.

“Sure you were.” Alya shook her head as she walked towards Marinette and Alix. “Well this game isn't over yet so why don't you boys show us how good you really are?” Alya taunted.

As the game continued, both sides found themselves at a stalemate. Adrien was the only one capable of keeping Marinette occupied so there went the best player on the boy’s team. Alya, Alix, and Rose were more than capable of keeping the rest of the boys on their toes.

Half an hour in, Ivan and Mylene decided to sit off to the side with Juleka. At the one hour point, both teams were still unable to get close to scoring a point. Ten minutes later, Max sat down and another ten, Rose and Nathaniel withdrew from the game, unnoticed by their teammates.

They all sat and watched as the six remaining players continued to run around, seemingly ignorant to the concept of exhaustion. Only another ten minutes after that, Max sighed in irritation. It was getting ridiculous.

“Let's get ice cream.” Rose piped up and the others nodded in agreement. They all knew that this was going to be a while and there was no point in staying to watch. If thing went well, by the time they returned, the game would be over.

…

...

Of course, it was not over.

The sun was starting to set and the classmates looked at each other wearily. They peered at each other, silently asking for someone to go stop the insanity.

Rose turned her puppy eyes toward Nathaniel.

Juleka turned her puppy eyes toward Nathaniel.

Mylene turned her puppy eyes toward Nathaniel.

Max turned his puppy eyes toward Nathaniel.

Nathaniel stalked off toward the field, not sparing a glance towards Ivan.

The group watched the redhead slowly approach the players, hands up in defense. A collective gasp echoed out and they all winced when only seconds later, Nathaniel was tackled to the ground in a mess of arms and legs. Then came a loud shout.

“Oh my god! Nath!” Marinette shrieked.

“We killed Nathaniel!” Nino wailed.

“Ambulance!” Adrien called.

Max face-palmed and groaned. How was it that they never seemed to learn not to get involved in Kim and Alix’s spats?


End file.
